charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Outage
Power Outage is the 7th episode of the third season and the 51th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Cole invokes an anger demon to turn the sisters against each other, rendering them powerless and vulnerable to demonic attacks so that he can finally kill the sisters, but there are a few other emotional obstacles in his way...such as his love for Phoebe. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 3x07-PrueHalliwell.jpg|Prue Halliwell 3x07-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell 3x07-PhoebeHalliwell.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 3x07-LeoWyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt 3x07-ColeTurner.jpg|Cole Turner 3x07-Demon.jpg|Andras 3x07-Neighbours.jpg|Janice, Clarie, Allen and Mrs. Snyder * Prue Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Phoebe Halliwell * Leo Wyatt * Cole Turner * Triad * Andras * Mrs. Snyder * Janice * Claire * Allen Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' Andras Andras, the Spirit of Rage, uses anger as a portal to enrage his ictims until they commit a grievous act of violence. Although the rage leaves the victim after the act is committed, the violence usually serves a greater purpose, making Andras a powerful foe. The Spirit of Rage has used his abilities to incite wars that lasted for decades and redefined continents. In addition, due to the insidious nature of his work, Andras can be extremely difficult to detect. But because he has not yetscended to full demonhood, this low-level spirit is vulnerable to the powers of greater supernatural beings. 'Spells' Unknown Athame Spell casting the spell.]] This unknown spell was used by Cole Turner in order to presumably make his weapon of choice, being a Athame stronger, in order to kill Phoebe Halliwell. He was chanting it over the knife, until Phoebe comes into his apartment. While talking to her, about the recent fight with Prue and Piper. He confronts her and takes the athame out of his pocket, however he realizes he can't kill her, mainly because he's falling in love with Phoebe. He puts the knife back, and tells her to leave so she can re-bond with her sisters in order to regain their powers. He also chanted this spell in his demonic form, Belthazor which probably made the spell stronger. 'Powers' 'Artifacts' * Book of Shadows: is the Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. * Athame: is a double edged ceremonial knife. Witches often use athames in their daily practice and rituals in order to direct energies. * Altar: An altar room is where witches keep and use their Book of Shadows. * Triquetra is an ancient Indo-European three-pointed symbol representing three-way unity. Sometimes it has a circle running through it and other times it does not. 3x07-LeoBook.jpg 3x07-Knife.jpg 3x07-Alter.jpg 3x07-BookofShadows.jpg Featured Music Fastball - "You're An Ocean" Beings Magical Beings Mortals Notes and Trivia .]] * Darryl Morris does not appear in this episode. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition power in this episode. * The fact of the Charmed sisters use their powers against each other in anger resulting in the Power of Three being severed and their magic being stripped is explored and exploited again in the Season 6 episode The Power of Three Blondes, but in that episode, The Stillman Sisters simply attacked each other physically and drifted apart emotionally. * This episode marks the first time that Cole is on the run from The Source and his minions. * Prue loses her powers for the seventh time in this episode. * Piper and Phoebe lose their powers for sixth time in this episode. * After their cat fight, the sisters stand in positions similar to the triquetra on the Book. Phoebe walks out of the formation just before the triquetra on the Book separates. * Cole drives a BMW with a license plate number of 4QAP168. * Cole lives in apartment number 7. * This episode features the return of Energy Balls, which were introduced in the season 1 finale and not used again until this episode. After this episode, it becomes a commonly seen power. * Despite what is believed after this episode, its shown in season 8 that The Triad did, in fact, survive. It was eventually explained that its extremely difficult to truly kill them. If their physical forms are destroyed they return first in spirit form and then in physical form. This would a part of the main plot for the final season. As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed: I'm sorry, the world doesn't revolve around Phoebe! ---- : ' Andras ': So the rumors are true. You've fallen for a witch. ' Cole' : What are you doing here? Get out! ' Andras' : The great Belthazor. Who would've ever thought. I can hardly wait to see what the Triad will do when I tell them you failed. ' Cole ': I will kill you before you ever get the chance.' ' ' Andras' : Then you really are a traitor, aren't you? ---- : ' Cole ': They are sisters first and foremost, and that, I believe, is their Achilles' heel. Break that bond, and we break the very foundation of their powers. ---- : ' Phoebe ': What's the matter, Prue, jealous? All work and no play making you even more boring? ---- : ' Phoebe' : I am so sick of the two of you ganging up on me and judging me. ' Prue' : I am so sick of saving your asses. ' Piper ': I'm sick of being taken for granted and those are mine. ( Piper rips off Phoebe's earrings.) ' Phoebe' : Ouch! Bitch! ---- : ' Leo ' (to Piper): Ever planning on unfreezing the neighbours? Gallery Screencaps Triquetra split.jpg 3x07_Mrs._Snyder.jpg Image:3x07_Janice.jpg 3x10_Claire.jpg Allen.jpg AndrasBOS.jpg Andras_PhoebeColeKiss.jpg Andras_Possession_1.jpg Andras_Possession_2.jpg Andras_Vanquish_1.jpg Andras_Vanquish_2.jpg Gif Gallery :Click for animation. EnergyBallFreeze.gif Prue Astral Projection 2.gif TriquetraSplit.gif Anigif.gif Promotional Pictures 307.jpg wb307a.jpg wb307b.jpg wb307c.jpg wb307d.jpg wb307e.jpg wb307f.jpg wb307g.jpg wb307i.jpg wb307j.jpg wb307k.jpg wb307l.jpg wb307m.jpg wb307n.jpg wb307o.jpg wb307p.jpg Videos Video:Charmed 3x07 Video:Charmed Behind the Scenes Video:Charmed_3x07_Power_Outage_Car_Conversation Video:Power Outage clip 1 International Titles *'Spanish (Spain):' Poderes rotos (Broken Powers) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Dígalo con furia (Say it with Fury) *'Russian:' RazZatcharovanniye (DisCharmed) *'Italian:' Punizione Esemplare (Exemplary Punishment) *'German':'' ''Alle oder keine (All or None) Notes and References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 * Phoebe makes a reference to the phrase "the seven year itch" in her conversation with Cole outside the Manor. Another reference is the season 7 episode The Seven Year Witch.